Her Guardian Angel
by Ggirl
Summary: [Trory] Rory and Dean have been married for 2 years. Tristan and Rory begin working at the same law firm. Rory deals with trauma, and Tristan is there to help her go on...
1. Aren't Reunions Suppossed to be Happy?

**Summary: ** [Trory] Rory and Dean have been married for 2 years. Tristan and Rory begin working at the same law firm. Rory deals with trauma, and Tristan is there to help her go on. 

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own these characters, however the story line is mine, ALL MINE! Hahaha ****

Chapter 1

Rory sighed as she walked into the modest apartment she and Dean shared. It had been a trying day, and she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with a good book and go to bed. She had had a stressful week; Dean had lost his computer-programming job, and was becoming restless. There were bills to pay, and Rory was working overtime to try and make up for Dean's lost income.

"Dean? Are you home?" Rory called softly, she didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. 

She heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen, and went to see what it was. She found Dean standing over a steaming pot, obviously attempting to cook dinner. She quickly scanned the kitchen and smiled, there was spaghetti sauce all over the walls, and the sink was filled with dirty dishes. Dean was obviously not having an easy time of making dinner. 

"This" she said referring to the state of disarray the kitchen was in, "is why Gilmore's don't cook." Dean turned around and smiled at her. Rory had to stifle her laughter when she saw his face, covered in sweat with a very determined look in his eyes. 

"I wanted to do something nice for you," he said sheepishly, "I'm home all day, the least I could do is make diner." 

Rory smiled and walked over to Dean. She slipped her arms around his waist, and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I appreciate the effort, but from now on, order delivery." 

"Will do." Dean said, smiling. "I think its ready" Dean said hesitantly as he spooned the spaghetti onto the plates. 

Rory smiled, "Is that a question or a statement Emeril?" she asked tauntingly. 

"Shut up and try it" Dean countered. 

Rory took a small hesitant spoon, chewed slowly and swallowed. She remained silent. 

"Well?" Dean asked expectantly. 

"Hold on, I'm waiting for the aftertaste to go away." Rory answered. 

"It can't be that bad." Dean said, putting a spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth. Rory watched him and smiled when his face contorted and he reached for his glass of water. 

"Told you so, next time, call Luke." Rory said smiling cheekily. 

* * *

_The Next Morning _

Rory stepped off the bus tiredly, shouldering her heavy bag and dreading mounds of paperwork that were waiting for her on her desk. Rory had recently passed the bar exam, and was thus inundated with research tasks and boring paperwork that the experienced lawyers didn't want to do. She walked towards her small cubicle and was surprised to see an unkempt blond head over the walls. 

"Excuse me, I think this is my desk." Rory said tentatively. 

The man turned around, And Rory gasped as his deep blue eyes connected with hers. 

"Hey Mary" Said Tristan cockily. 

"Oooohhh Boy." Rory muttered as she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "This is going to be a long day." 

"So, did you miss me?" 

"I was too busy celebrating," Rory smirked. 

"Celebrating in advance for my homecoming?" Tristan 

"Some people never change." 

"Speaking of people who don't change, how's bag boy?" 

"Okay, this is MY cubicle, what are you doing here?" 

"Ummm… sitting?" Tristan said smirking. 

"Ahh.." Rory screamed as she stormed off in search of coffee and her supervisor. 

* * *

_5 Minutes Later_

Rory returned to the cubicle armed with a cup of coffee and her supervisor, Dave. 

"I came into the office, ready to work, and I find this… this… this arrogant egotistical jerk occupying my space!!!! How am I supposed to get any work done, His ego is suffocating me!" 

"This is cubicle number 14 right?" 

Rory's wrath was now fully turned on Tristan "Shut up, I'm sooo mad at you know, talk to my coffee while I have my supervisor!" 

"Ohhhh, dirty! Does Bagboy know about this?" He smirked 

"Ahhh, shut up, I cant think straight when you're around. I meant talk to my supervisor while I have my coffee." 

"The sexual tension is too much for you huh? I feel it too, don't worry." 

Dave looked at the two quizzically and said, "Rory, I see you've met your partner Tristan DuGrey. You two will be working very closely from now on." 

"This is too much for just one cup of coffee, I need a whole starbucks." Rory said, as she stormed off. 

"Well" Dave began, "that went.... Ah hell, that just went. How do you guys know each other?" 

"We went to high school together. I should probably go find her," Tristan said getting up. 

"Yeah, and I know its hard for you, but try not to be a jerk" Dave smirked. 

Tristan smiled slightly and left in search of Rory. He couldn't believe he had managed to screw up their relationship again. What was it about her that put him on edge? Why was he always such a jerk to her? He was always condemning high society for being fake, but he couldn't be real around the one person in his life who didn't conform. Tristan walked to the coffee machine, and saw Rory bending over the Styrofoam cup she was clutching in her hands breathing in the heavenly aroma. 

"Rory?" Tristan said quietly. 

Rory looked up from her cup long enough to shoot a glare at Tristan and then went back to her coffee. 

"Okay, well.. I know we weren't friends or anything in high school, and I know you hate me and all, but I think we should at least try and be civil to each other. We do have to work together." Tristan said hesitantly. 

Rory looked up into his blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them, along with something else she couldn't quite name. "You're right," Rory admitted, "We're both adults, at least one of us is," she added lightly, "We can be civil to each other. 

"Great," Tristan said enthusiastically, "So, can I take you out for coffee while we talk about our project?" 

"I'd do anything for coffee," Rory returned. 

"Hmmm.. anything, I like the sound of that." Tristan smirked. 

"You know, if we're going to be friends, you're going to have to stop the innuendos." Rory said smiling slightly. She didn't know if she really minded the light banter they had fallen into, in fact it was kind of nice. 

"What innuendos? I was talking about you doing all the research for us. Your dirty mind twisted my innocent statement into an innuendo." Tristan smiled. 

"Right.. right. Well come on, I can't wait forever for coffee, let's go, let's go!" Rory said as she rolled her eyes. "And Tristan, I don't hate you." Rory said softly. 


	2. Late Night Fight

**AN:**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, they made me feel so validated, and eager to continue my story. I thought I made this clear, but some of the reviewers had a question about it so I'll reiterate: Dean isn't a house husband he simply lost his job and is in the process of looking for a new one. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story =]

**Summary:** [Trory] Rory and Dean have been married for 2 years. Tristan and Rory begin working at the same law firm. Rory deals with trauma, and Tristan is there to help her go on. 

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own these characters, however the story line is mine, ALL MINE! Hahaha 

****

Chapter 2

_At the Coffee House_

Rory was reverently sipping her extra large coffee, as Tristan drank his cappuccino. They sat in silence. 

"So.. Rory, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since high school," Tristan tried to break the uncomfortable silence. 

"I went to Harvard for undergrad, and realized that journalism wasn't really for me, so I started experimenting, and found that I was really interested in law, so I went to law school, and here I am." Rory replied. 

"Right, I did basically the same thing." Tristan said. 

"Ohhh.. Tristan, always the follower," Rory joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, Rory" Tristan smirked. 

"Oh really? I always wanted a doggy, but I always pictured myself having a cute, smart one. Oh well, a dog's a dog I guess." Rory returned smiling lightly. 

"Oh, that was harsh. That's alright though, I'm thick skinned." Tristan smiled. 

"Oh that must be how you have such a small brain in such a big head, you're skin takes up all the room. I've been puzzling over that mystery for quite a while, thanks for clearing that up for me," Rory smirked. 

"Aww.. you spent 'quite a while' thinking about 'lil 'ole me? I'm touched," Tristan joked

"Don't flatter yourself, I was holed up in a room for hours on end studying for the bar, my mind wandered quite a bit, the size of your brain was just one of many topics that came up." Rory retorted. 

"You were thinking about me when you were alone? In a small room? Oh the possibilities." Tristan said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You and your innuendoes, you're incorrigible." Rory said shaking her head. 

"I'm sure you could handle me, Rory" 

"We've wasted enough time, back to work. Let's go let's go!" Rory said standing up and tapping her foot impatiently. 

"Dominating, I like that." Tristan smirked as they walked out of the coffee shop and back to the office. 

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"And then the Texan" Rory said between fits of laughter, "replies, 'okay, where are you from, jackass?'" Rory bursts into another fit of laughter. 

"Wait," Tristan said, interrupting Rory's laughter, "What was the joke? You were laughing too hard for me to understand. 

"Okay," Rory said, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself, "A Harvard graduate is in Texas on business. He meets up with a Texan who asks him 'where are you from?' the Harvard graduate says 'I'm from a place where we don't end our sentences in prepositions' To which the Texan replies 'okay, where are you from, jackass?'" Rory doubles over with the force of her laughter, she can barely breathe. 

"Wow," Tristan chuckles, "calm down, it was funny, but I think you need to breathe now." 

"Right, breathing, almost as important as coffee." Rory replies, slowly regaining her composure. 

"Right," Tristan laughed "Well, I think we've basically finished this project. Pretty good time too, its only 11:00." 

"Oh God, I didn't realize it was that late, Dean is going to be worried." Rory said anxiously. 

"Didn't you call him?" Tristan asked. 

"Yeah, but that was three hours ago. I'm going to head home. We're done here right?" 

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Bye Tristan." Rory said picking up her bag and walking out of the office. 

* * *

Rory opened the door quietly, and slipped into the house, not wanting to wake Dean. She was surprised to find the light on, and Dean sitting on the couch looking quite unhappy. 

"Dean, hi, I thought you would be sleeping." Rory said hesitantly. 

"Rory where were you?" Dean asked angrily, standing up. 

"I was at work, I have that big assignment due tomorrow remember? I called you and told you …." Rory started. 

"Was Tristan there?" Dean interrupted. 

"Well... yes." 

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately," Dean accused. 

"We work together Dean, interaction is inevitable," Rory said smiling slightly. 

"Don't try to make this into a joke!" Dean yelled. 

"Don't make this into something more than it is! Tristan and I work together, nothing more. Don't you know I would never do anything to hurt you?" Rory exclaimed. 

"All I know is you are spending more and more time at work with you new partner, Tristan. I hardly see you anymore." Dean cried. 

"Dean, I'm sorry that I've been working so hard lately, I've had a lot of deadlines. I'm a new lawyer; I'm going to have to work hard for a while before I become respected." Rory tried to reason. 

"Rory, don't give me that crap. I know all about how hard lawyers work, and I also know that you're my wife, and you're supposed to be faithful to me." Dean said angrily. 

"How can you even insinuate that I've been unfaithful? You have no proof at all! Tristan and I work together. Its normal to talk to the person you work with, and in this age, it's quite possible for the person you work with to be of the opposite gender. That doesn't mean we're having an affair. I love you Dean, I wouldn't ever do that to you." 

"You know what, I've had enough of this, I'm leaving." Dean said, putting on his coat and shoes. 

"Dean, come on, don't leave like this. I swear I wasn't doing anything but working with Tristan. Please, don't leave angry with me. I love you Dean." Rory yelled to Deans retreating form. 

"I love you," She said again softly after Dean had slammed the door. 

* * *

**AN: **Don't worry guys, it's still a Trory. I'm just building up the story line and characters to set the stage for the Rory Tristan union. Thanks for reading, and please review! Reviews make me write faster. =]. 


	3. If I'd Only Known

**Chapter 3**

**AN: ** Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I was doing college applications. Senior year sucks so far, if anyone cares. Anyway, on with the story! 

Rory slowly walked away from the door, and sat softly on the couch. Maybe Dean was right, maybe she was a bad wife. What was Dean supposed to think? She had come home late every night for the past couple of weeks after working with Tristan. There was nothing more than friendship between them, but to Dean it looked like a lot more 

Rory decided that she would ask for another partner at work. Dean was more important to her that anyone in the world, and she didn't want to jeopardize their marriage. Rory was feeling contented with her decision when she realized the implications of asking for a new partner. She would no longer see Tristan's blue eyes every morning laughing at her as she trudged in after a long night. He wouldn't be waiting with coffee at her desk every morning anymore. Tristan had become a good friend of hers over the past three months, and she hated to give him up. But Dean was more important. Dean was the love of her life….. Wasn't he?? 

_Flashback_

"Tristan, it's beautiful." Rory said as she looked around the green meadow and walked over to the small wooden bridge that was built over the little brook. 

"Yeah, I know, I come here whenever I want to get away from it all, parents, girlfriends, work. The water is so peaceful, it's therapeutic." Tristan said. 

"Yeah. I know what you mean. There was this bridge back in Stars Hollow that was my very underpaid therapist for a while." 

Tristan reached into the bag he had brought along and took out the sandwiches. He handed one to her, and leaned back against the railing of the bridge. 

"So you know comedians?" Rory asked suddenly breaking the silence. 

"I've heard of them, yes." Tristan replied haltingly. 

"Don't you feel sorry for them?" 

"I thought we were supposed to feel sorry for the clowns. There is only so much sympathy in me, and I put my heart and soul into feeling sorry for the clowns since the day I saw the picture of the clown with tears streaming down his cheeks. I don't know if I have enough sympathy left for the comedians." Tristan quipped. 

"I've always felt sorry for the comedians, what are hard life they live" Rory sighed. 

"Yeah, making people laugh, getting paid to tell jokes. Alert the labor unions, there are some serious human rights violations going on in that profession." Tristan joked. 

"Hey, I'm serious. They have to tell jokes to people all day, and they can't laugh at them. They can't laugh at their own jokes! It's like the Trix rabbit. The kids kept taunting him 'Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids' Why couldn't they just give the poor rabbit some damn Trix???" Rory said taking a furious bite out of her sandwich. 

"You know, you're right," Tristan chuckled, "They put the poor rabbits face on all the Trix products and they wouldn't even let him taste any. I'm enraged, I'm ...I'm ... I'm.. another word for enraged. Look enraged up in the dictionary and you'll find a picture of me thinking about the injustices committed by the Trix Company." 

"I mean, I could never tell a joke without laughing at it. A good one at least. I mean, if it was a bad joke, I probably wouldn't laugh while telling it but that would defeat the purpose of being a comedian. Not only do comedians have to tell good jokes, but they can't laugh at them. It's a double injustice." Rory continued. 

"You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for comedians." 

"And you can tell they want to laugh at their own jokes because they do that little 'heh' half smile/laugh thing when they finish telling the joke. It's not like they're immune to the funniness of their joke. They have to physically restrain themselves from laughing." 

"You know what, screw the clowns. All my sympathy goes to the comedians." 

"Ahh good" Rory said rubbing her hands together in excitement, "another convert, I'll have to tell my mother." 

_End flashback_

Rory was shaken out of her flashback by the insistent ringing of the phone. She rushed to answer it thinking it might be Dean. 

"Hello," Rory said hesitantly. 

"May I speak to Mrs. Lorelai Forester please?" 

"This is she, may I know who's calling?" 

"Yes, this is the New York Police Department. There's been an accident, and we regret to inform you that your husband, Dean Forrester has been hurt." 

"What do you mean 'an accident'? Oh my God, where is he? Is he okay? Oh my God...." 

"Actually ma'am, I'm sorry but he's not doing well, he's at Columbia Presbyterian Hospital. We're going to need you to come over and give us a positive ID." 

Rory dropped the phone and rushed out of the house, flinging her purse on her shoulder on the way out. She ran to the street corner and flagged down a cab. 

"Columbia Presbyterian," She croaked through her tears as she hurried into the cab. 

She fidgeted with her hands during the twenty long minutes it took to reach the hospital then tossed the driver a 20-dollar bill and rushed into the hospital. 

"Dean Forrester, I'm here to see Dean Forrester." Rory said breathlessly to the lady at the reception desk. 

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked sounding bored. 

"I'm his wife, damn it. What room is he in??" Rory exclaimed, clenching her fists. 

"Room 419. Go down this hallway, take a ..." The receptionist answered, almost mechanically. 

Rory was gone before the receptionist finished her sentence. Rory got in the elevator and waited impatiently for it to go up to the fourth floor. The door opened and Rory rushed out in search of room 419. 

Rory hesitated when she saw 419 in blue letters on a door then stepped into the room. She was immediately led to the bed where she saw Dean, lying on the bed. She didn't say anything, just stared at him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 'It's not real' she told herself, 'Dean will be okay, he loves me, he wouldn't leave, not like this.' 

"Ma'am?" The police officer's voice broke into her thoughts. "Ma'am is that your husband?" 

Rory broke into tears and nodded softly. "Could I.. could you leave me alone with him for a few minutes?" Rory asked shaking. 

The officers nodded and left the room. Rory picked up Dean's hand, which was still warm. Sobs racked her body as she looked upon Dean's pale face. "Don't leave me Dean! I'm sorry about Tristan. I didn't do anything with him I swear" Rory chocked through her tears. 'God, What is wrong with me. I was thinking about Tristan while my HUSBAND was being hit by a car. I'm such a horrible person.' "I'll never talk to him again Dean, I swear it, just please, don't leave me. Come back Dean. Please." Rory gripped Dean's hand tightly between hers trying to infuse some of her strength into him. 

Rory laid her head on Dean's arm, her tears wetting his sheets, and heard the irregular beeping of the heart monitor. As she raised her head to look into Dean's face the heart monitor stopped registering a heart beat. Rory looked frantically at the machine, and saw only a flat line where the peaks were supposed to be. 


End file.
